Game Play
by Aoki Masaki
Summary: Let's play a game. One that lasts forever. No interuptions no nothing. So how about it? Shizu-chan. It will be fun, don't worry. Since I hate you the most. "Shut the hell up flea." Rated M to be safe.
1. 1st Game

**ShizuIza Fic. Contains BL(Boy's Love) Don't like? Don't read. I don't own Durarara! All rights go to Narita-san.**

Yo everyone, this is my first ever ShizuIza Fanfic. So try to be nice and tell me what I can do to make you happy :)

* * *

It was all a game. But it was their game. Something no one would dare interfere in.

Hazel met crimson behind the black cover.

The smaller man was blushing. Almost erotically. The bartender/bodyguard/fortissimo of Ikebukuro stared down at his feast, the infamous information broker, Orihara Izaya.

Were they blinded with lust? Or even love? It was a game.

The blond ignored the looks that was Izaya was giving and rubbed his knee between his parted legs, and licked down the brunette's pale neck, causing him to twitch in delight.

Shizuo's light caresses on the pale body caused the other to let out weak whimpers. His body responding to every stimulus made by the blond made the broker slide down to the hard, rough floor.

"You... you are really unpredictable ya know?" stuttered Izaya, who was not aware of his obvious position.

"And you have the guts to do this to me." Shizuo hissed, glaring down at his now exposed uke, "Don't move now."

"Where are you tou- uwahh!"

Izaya let out a loud scream as the blond reached into the brunette's boxers to grab his hardened erection. The blond stroked at the fold of skin around the head, and dipped into the slit. Warm fluid pulsed out beneath his fingertip. The brunette convulsed his back at the friction applied to his pride. Shizuo could see the sweat dripping down over Izaya's jaw and the disheveled hair covering the brunette's desperate expression.

Does he even know what kind of face he is making? wondered Shizuo.

"H-hurts..." moaned Izaya, still not used to the game.

"Shut up. This is your punishment."

With that, Shizuo slipped his tongue into the brunette's lips. Izaya caved in. They explored every inch of each others moist cavern, making sure they didn't break free for air unless needed. It was then the blond started pumping Izaya's shaft at a fast pace. He couldn't scream as Shizuo had prevented that by locking his mouth to his. Shizuo continued until he felt warm liquid drip over his fingers and heard a relatively clear moan from the other. It was torture. But this was just another game.

"Shizu-chan is unfair."

"Shut up flea. Or do you want another round?"

"..."

It was always a game.

* * *

Still thinking of what's going to happen. (: Reviews make a happy writer. I'll love humans who read Shizaya fics xD

Sorry this chapter is short. It is past midnight and my brain isn't functioning well.


	2. 2nd Game

Yo everyone! Chapter 2 is here~ I think I have a plot now so yea here it is. Hope you all like it (:

A/N: Just in case you guys are wondering about the timeline of this story. If you watched episode 7 of Durarara! The one about Shizuo. Where he was framed by Izaya for a certain crime but was found innocent later on. Yea this story takes place around that time.

Well anyways please enjoy the 2nd chapter :)

Disclaimer: All rights go to Ryohgo Narita. Go thank him for the wonderful creation of Izaya xD

* * *

The noisy cars that drove by caused a certain blond man to arise from a deep sleep. And that man was definitely not going to have a good day with his current condition. Shizuo found himself half naked with wearing just his bartender pants. The blond walked wearily to the bathroom only to throw up some unidentified things in the shiny toilet bowl. What a great way to start the day huh? Not.

"Ugh fuck, too sleepy. Did I get too wasted last night?" he said under his breath, trying to recollect what exactly happened four hours ago. His train of thoughts came to a hold when he heard familiar footsteps coming. He then realised that his surroundings were not what he had initially thought it was.

"Oh Christ don't tell me..."

"Good morning Shizzy!" cheered a brunette, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Ahh, so it was him. I should have known. The reason why I feel so damn wasted and the reason why I was fired from my job yesterday. It was his fault. No, everything that involved random shit appearing out of nowhere is 99% caused by him. Shizuo felt his blood pressure rise just thinking about how every shit that happened in his life was caused by the man standing behind him.

"This sucks..." cursed Shizuo into the toilet bowl, which now emitted a foul smell. The things in there really were unidentifiable by nature.

"Are you sulking? Ah really I should be the one who's sulking Shizu-chan" cooed Izaya.

"Just shut up." growled the bond man, rubbing his temple, "Disappear from my sight or should I punch you instead?"

"My, my. I even let you sleep in my bed. Why do you want to punch me?"

"Because I can and will."

The two glared each other for a few moments before Izaya gave the other a smirk. He had something up his sleeve. And he really did. The brunette took out his flip blade and pointed it at Shizuo, just centimeters away from touching said flesh.

Game start.

Shizuo came out of the bathroom to quickly, just barely dodging a slash from the other. His adrenaline was on, especially since it was not _his_ apartment he was going to destroy. The brunette who then felt a tinge of danger within his premises, ran out into the living room. "Not a good place huh... Really what was I thinking" Izaya murmured. It wasn't like him to just point his blade at the person he hated most. Normally he would have tried to piss him off before launching an attack but this time... The game started differently.

"I really, really hate you you know, Shi-zu-chan" said Izaya, emphasizing on his nickname.

"Ah, so do I." replied Shizuo, tearing the bedroom door off its hinges, ready to aim it at Izaya.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

They were interrupted by a female voice that called them. She was wearing a white lab coat, green blouse and a short red miniskirt. With eyes that showed no sense of intimidation. Charming.

"Izaya, please get back to work."

"Ah Namie. Good timing. Please see Shizu-chan here to the exit." gestured Izaya to the door, giving the blond a smirk before turning away.

"Not with him half-naked."

Shizuo gave a forced nod, threw the door somewhere on the floor then went to retrieve his shirt. The brunette just smiled. Hiding the fact he was just a tad disappointed that their fight had been interrupted.

"What were you thinking?" asked Namie, crossing her arms in aggravation.

"Its just another game. You don't have any problems with that right?"

"I thought you preferred to play with ordinary humans. Why Heiwajima?"

"Because I hate him the most. Should there be a reason to hate someone?"

Namie just stared at her boss before walking off to her work desk. Not really caring about his affairs or any others affairs other than her own brother. Then Shizuo came out, properly dressed this time and ready to leave.

"Shizzy is leaving. So what are you going to do now?"

"Going to find a new job thanks to you."

"Itterashai~" said the brunette in a cheery tone. Obviously trying to piss the man off.

Shizuo brushed it off. Desperately trying to control the fact that he wanted to throw something heavy at him. The blond slammed the door, stomped out of the apartment and lit a cigarette. Waiting for the lift to arrive. He did not realise the door he slammed now had cracks in it.

/

A few days later...

Things had quietened down for while. Shizuo found a job after being found innocent at the police station since a certain flea had framed him for a crime. Tom, who was his senior in middle school, got him a job in his debt collection business. In short he worked as his bodyguard. Shizuo was not enthusiastic at first but after hearing that he would not have to use much violence, he accepted it.

"So how is your new job?" asked Celty.

"Its not too bad. In fact I think it suits me." chuckled Shizuo. It had been a while since he had a nice chat with Celty, who shared some similar ways of thinking.

"I see, thats good to hear. I was worried ever since I found out about the incident with you and Orihara-san."

"Yea... Sorry for making you worry."

It was then Shizuo realised the reason why he had been to calm these days. It was Izaya. The town was too quiet. "What is that flea doing?" murmured the blond, looking up into the night sky as if the answers were going to fall on his head.

"Shizuo?"

"Ah, sorry. You were saying?"

"No, I was going to say I need to go now. Shinra is probably worried by now. Good night."

"Night."

And with that, the headless rider drove off into the darkness. Echoes of the sound of a horse resounding around the premises.

It had then occurred to Shizuo that Izaya had been a little to quiet. What is he doing? Is he dead I wonder? wondered Shizuo, who by then found out it was too late to stop before bumping into a lamp post along the highway.

"Fuck..." the blond swore, rubbing his forehead at the sting of pain.

Why would he be worried about that damned flea when he had better things to do? His mind was now in disarray.

* * *

New message!

From: Orihara Kururi

_Read now?_

Ah Shizuo-san. Do you know what happened to Iza-nii? We can't reach him through his phone. Mairu says he is missing.

Oh yea, we want to know if Kasuka if going visit Ikebukuro anytime soon?

* * *

Hurray for another late-nighter :D

Anyways hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it interesting but it turned out a lil' boring so I included a cliff-hanger.

Any ideas on what is going to happen next? Reviews are welcome. Plus a new character next chapter. My OC :)


	3. Strange Trio

This is just a little snippet of what is going to come next. Chapter 4 will come soon. :)

* * *

Kanra: Konnichiwa~

TanakaTarou: Konnichiwa

Setton: Konnichiwa

TanakaTarou: Kanra-san hasn't been online in a while neh?

Kanra: Haii~ I'm in Akiba

Setton: Ahh, i've been there before. That city sells a lot of anime goods right?

TanakaTarou: Is that so? I'd like to go there

Kanra: Ahahah, well actually I'm visiting someone. And Tanaka-san, you should really get out more.

TanakaTarou: I know...

Kanra: Well I have to go meet a friend now. Bai!~~

Setton: Bye bye

TanakaTarou: Talk to you later.

* * *

Akihabara.

A town full of otakus, consisting of the innocent to just hardcore perverted. A city famous for its nightlife and goods. The night-light was a mask for everyone, masked by a thin layer of darkness that always glittered from time to time. Umbrellas sprouted as rain started to fall on a sea of people crossing the pavements and crossings. With everyone preoccupied with their own business, its no wonder its a perfect place for an information broker. The third best place next to Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. Which are already dominated by the well-known informant, Orihara Izaya.

"So, what do you think of the Awakusu-kai reward? Iza-chan~"

"Ahh, it sounds really fun." the brunette replied with a sly voice with a hint of sarcasm. Smirking as usual.

"Really? I'd like to see what you do." praised a tall man. The man had bleach-red hair, was approximately 185 cm, taller than Shizuo, he had grey eyes that seemed to pierce through anyone's soul. But interestingly enough, he wore a brown yukata with a black-striped obi. Was it inhuman or just beautiful? The stares from girls at the station that were directed at him just proved the answer to that question.

His name was Aoki Masaru 青木 勝る.

"So what about you? Ao-kun"

"Who knows ne~ If Iza-pyon in taking part then maybe I wouldn't mind. Right Yume-tan?"

Next to him was an unbelievably short girl. She had messy pink hair and pure black eyes. She had cat ears and wore a mostly pink sailor uniform that came together with a short skirt. In short, a "lolita" girl. Ones you would see on any hentai booklet or lolicon monthly. Izuru Yume was her name. She pratically looked like a run-of-the-mill fujoshi/cosplayer/loli.

"Whatever Masaru-sama does is fine desu!~" she said, rubbing against her senpai's yukata sleeve.

"Yume-chan is still the same huh."

"I love Izaya-san too, even though you're an ass."

The two stared at each other for seconds, both returning a smile which was then replaced by a sly smirk. Izaya stared down at the puny girl with an amused expression.

_Train to Ikebukuro. Train to Ikebukuro._

"Well, well. No fighting now. Let's go to Ikebukuro without shedding blood now shall we?" Masaru gestured both of them to enter the train, everyone else seemed to cautiously stray away from the _strange_ trio.

* * *

Alright this chapter is short but I promise to update the next one as soon as possible. This chapter is just a little snippet.

And for those who want to see Masaru and Yume in anime drawing by me. Just leave a review (: And yes Izuru Yume is the author of "Shizuo's Greatest Weakness". She is my friend irl and requested for me to add her in my story and so I did. Hope you like it Danielle!

* * *

**Q&A with Aoki Masaru and Izuru Yume!**

**Masaru**

**Q:** What do you like to do during your free time?

**A:** I would be stalki- uh I mean checking on Iza-tan. Or if I can't reach him I would be checking out the girls in Akihabara. Mostly Loli. I mean whats cuter than a loli? Hahaha.

**Q:** What is your favourite food/drink?

**A:** Ah well, let's see... I like to eat lots of omelet rice and drink coffee with whip cream on top.

**Q: **What do you work as?

**A:** An information broker or delivery man for the mafia. Mainly the Awakusu-kai. But i'm not as good and human-loving as Iza-Iza.

**Izuru Yume**

**Q:** What do you like to do during your free time?

**A:** I would be beside Masaru-sama all the time but I always hit him if he doesn't do his job. I enjoy writing novels and reading yaoi/yuri manga.

**Q:** Tell us more about yourself.

**A:** I have an IQ of 180 and I adore musically inclined guys. Masaru-sama is an acception since he is tone-deaf. I am a first year at Raira High but I barely attend classes. I _hate_ humans but I love Masaru, Izaya and Shizuo.


	4. 3rd Game is an Amusing Game

Yo~ mina! I told you I would update fast neh? Well here it is. I added a ShizuIza scene so this should be fun.

I do not own Durarara! in any way. But my OC is mine and mine alone :)

* * *

**Ikebukuro.**

It had been a bad week for the city's strongest, Heiwajima Shizuo. Which was why the blond stalked his way through a busy street on a cold Monday evening and the pedestrians seemed to be more wary of the blond's existence that way. Especially since he has been patrolling the roads next to Tom with a demonic aura for a few hours now. It was turning out to be a very bad evening.

"Hey Shizuo, maybe you should take the rest of the day off?"

"Hah? Why should I do that?"

"Well for a simple reason. You have been working for seven days non-stop. Plus Kasuka is in town for his movie right?"

It then hit Shizuo like a bullet. He had been pretty restless ever since the message from Kururi. So restless he needed to take it out on people who deserved it as much as that damned flea. But actually not as much as the damned flea himself of course. His precious brother was in town and yet he was still feeling aggravated.

"I guess I should then..."

Tom gave Shizuo a weak smile, patted him on the back and sent him off his own way. The blond didn't really know what to think or do at that moment. Just that he should not destroy the government's property anymore than he did in the past week. Suddenly a fast moving figure appeared in from of him.

The figure then ran into an alleyway, as if wanting the blond to follow it. Like a sly cat. Or more like a_ flea._

Shizuo tore his gaze away, swearing under his breath. Why did the image of Izaya pop up in his mind? Without thinking, the blonde man broke away from the crowd, turning into the alley. Desperately trying to catch up with the swift figure. When around the corner, he caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette before it disappeared into the darkness of the narrow passage again.

The blond stood there, dumbfounded and panting. He just stood there. It was only when the sky faded into a grey canvas did the man walk off only to join to busy streets once again. From there he walked quietly to his apartment, ignoring the rain that slowly stained his bartender uniform. When he reached his apartment he found a similar bewildering figure, but this time he could finally recognise the sight before him.

It was Izaya.

The brunette was soaking wet. The floor around him had turned from a pale grey to a murky black. Water was running down the side of the brunette's face and neck.

"Oh welcome back Shizu-chan. Did you miss me?"

The informant greeted, dodging a fist from the other. Shizuo gritted his teeth as he missed his target. He didn't know what to say and neither did he know what to do. He just went with what his instincts said. To the brunette's surprise, the blond pulled the man by his parka and shoved the informant against the door of his apartment and kissed him passionately. Izaya stiffened, then slowly, his lips parted and he returned the kiss.

The brunette attempted to gain control as the other's warm tongue explored every corner of his uke's mouth, making Izaya desperately break away for air. It was hopeless. The blond pinned both of the brunette's hands above his head to make sure any resistance from the man in front of him was futile.

"Nghh..ah" the informant whimpered as Shizuo broke off the kiss for a few milliseconds before diving back into his lips.

Izaya's mind was clouded. He could not think anymore. He could not even remember why he even came to his rival's apartment in the first place. The brunette stifled a cry as the taller man forcefully delved further into his mouth while rubbing his knee against Izaya's groin. The informant's face had never been so flushed in the 22 years of his life. And to Shizuo's amusement, he_ knew_ he was the only one to see this side of him. Or was he?

They did not realise the footsteps of a certain someone near.

"I see I'm interrupting you two. So i'll just take my leave. Call me later, Nii-san." the little brother bowed and withdrew from his older brother's sight. Wearing a poker face as he left.

"Wai- Kasuka!" Shizuo called out, releasing Izaya from his grip. He was stopped mid-stride by a grasp on his arm.

"Now, do you think i'll let you off with this?" the brunette frowned, it was the first time Shizuo had seen that kind of angry expression on his face, "Finish what you started. Shizu-chan."

* * *

_ "He alone perceives the illusion of which all humans are his willing playthings." Too bad that did not include Heiwajima Shizuo._

_

* * *

_"So that's how it was Masaru-sama. Did I do a good job?" Yume said, sitting on top of a lamp post below Shizuo's apartment building.

"Yes you did, good work. Now I know exactly what Iza-chan desires." Masaru chuckled, thinking of how to treat his good friend when he sees him again. "Really, who knew he liked that rumoured beast of Raira. Wait no, it should be the fortissimo of Ikebukuro now shouldn't it." the red-head murmured under his breath.

"Masaru-sama, look over there!"

"Huh?"

Masaru looked at the direction his assistant was pointing at. A shady but cool figure emerged from the building, he was followed by an old man wearing a brown coat. They were heading for a limo parked at the road beside the red-head. The tall man then smirked to himself.

"Yume, that person is Heiwajima Kasuka isn't it?"

"Eh? Oh you're right! Thats Henajima Yuuhei-kun. Shizuo's little brother. The girls in my class all love him."

"Hmm, how fun this is turning out to be."

The red-head then walked over to where they were, wearing the best "innocent smile" he could give. But the guards seemed to be cautious of him, since no one would be wearing an expensive looking yukata during the night and get away unharmed.

"What business do you have with Henajima-san?" asked one of the guards.

"Oh nothing. Just something about your brother. So how about a private chat? Kasuka-kun." said the man in a sly voice, clearly ignoring the wary stares from the guards.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because I have information you might be interested in."

"About Orihara-san is it?"

Yellow met grey for minutes. The red-head stared down at the smaller man, grinning from ear to ear. Kasuka just looked at the other with a straight face before giving a nod.

"We have a deal now don't we?"

* * *

Oh what a fun chapter xP

Well hope you like it. Now I need to think of what will happen next...

Reviews will make me write faster! Because whatever you write will most probably give me some ideas about what happens next. Also that I love humans who write reviews Hahahaha~


	5. 4th Game

Chapter 5!

**A/N**: Reviews = Faster Updates + Better Ideas :)

**I do not own Durarara!~**

**

* * *

**

"Finish what you started, Shizu-chan."

The brunette glared intensely at the blond. Crimson filled eyes never leaving the other's sight. Shizuo, who was dumbfounded at the Izaya's actions, tried to fully comprehend the situation he was in. The brunette before him, was he really Orihara Izaya? The infamous informant, who was now outside of Shizuo's apartment, soaking wet, flustered and infuriated. Was he really the damned flea he had been trying to kill for five years?

He was not sure anymore.

"You are really getting on my nerves now. Get in." Shizuo ordered harshly, ignoring the fact the man before him was clearly aroused due to his actions before his younger brother had interrupted. The brunette just followed behind Shizuo in awkward silence into his small 2LDK apartment, droplets falling slowly as he walked in. The taller man quickly undid his tie and vest, threw it somewhere on the tiled floor and turned to Izaya, who now had a melancholic feel about him as he stared blankly at the ground.

"Izaya, what do you want from me?"

Unrefined silence fell across the room as the blond asked his question, looking straight at the other. Izaya finally raised his head to look at the other. Indifference manifested in crimson eyes towards the man in front of him.

Suddenly, a light chuckle emerged from the soaked brunette, lowering his head as he did so. Izaya looked at Shizuo before giving his simple reply.

"I'm not sure."

"What?"

Shizuo was shell-shocked at the informant's aloof reply. The brunette started to walk towards the blond, only to rest his head upon the blond's chest. White turned to grey as seconds moved to minutes. The informant was still shivering._ Was it because of the rain? _Shizuo wondered. The blond was clueless, especially when things came to_ this_. But he was sure Izaya was the same. It was on impulse, Shizuo embraced the smaller man within his arms.

"Shizz- Mmmph!"

The brunette was taken aback as warm lips touched his. Shizuo kissed him. A moist tongue dominated his entire cavern, making Izaya's breathing ragged as the other continued to play around in the other's warm cave. Both of them tumbled on to the couch, only breaking apart for a few seconds before diving back into a passionate kiss. Izaya did not realise where the blond's hand was heading.

"Ngghh...Ah!"

The informant let out an audible moan as Shizuo gripped his erection and started to stroke it with obscene movements of his hand. Pre-cum leaked as he did. The blond then dived deeper into the brunette's mouth, repressing any more moans he had. Izaya's body convulsed uncontrollably with every move Shizuo made. He was close to climax and Shizuo knew it.

"Hey, don't come so soon alright...", whispered the blond into the brunette's ear, gripping the base of Izaya's shaft.

By then the brunette's eyes were filled with unquestionable lust, strands of hair fell messily over his sweating face. He arched his hips as Shizuo gripped his base. "Iyaah-ahng!" the informant managed to gasp out as the a damp warmth enveloped the head of his length and then his entire arousal. Tears started to form due to the torturous pleasure that clouded the brunette's body as he was prevented release. He let out a disappointed groan as the taller man finally let go of his heated shaft. Suddenly the informant felt a warm organ at his entrance. The blond gave the other a worried expression. Izaya nodded in approval. He knew this was coming, it would have been stupid not to know.

Shizuo slowly entered him so as to not make it hurt. Which was close to impossible. The informant shifted uncomfortably as the size of the other's pride made him feel a hissing pain.

"Aghh...ng..itai-it hurts..."

Taking the brunette's discomfort some sympathy, Shizuo carressed his face and gently placed a kiss on his lips. They continued in this manner. Breathing erratic with every thrust, the room was engulfed in the smell of sex and heated bodies rubbing against each other. With one last slam to the informant's prostate, he led out a piercing groan as both of them climaxed. The blond toppled beside Izaya, who had already passed out.

"Warm..", the bodyguard murmured, bringing the other's sleeping head to his chest. Slowly, he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Masaru-kun! Its been a long time hasn't it?" came a cheery voice from a spectacled man wearing a labcoat.

"Ahahah, it has now hasn't it. Well four years to be exact. So how has my 2nd favourite couple of Bukuro' been?" the red head teased, laughing at the reaction the dullahan gave as black cloud surrounded her.

"Eh well we are getting along fine. Right Celty?"

"Yea, this idiot has been doing fine with me around. So what brings you back here?"

"Fuu~ just some personal enjoyment. Can I stay over for a while? Until this matter is done."

"What kind of matter?" Cetly typed curiously, facing the other as he sipped the glass of juice Shinra handed him. The red head smiled.

"Hmm, you want to know?" the freelance informant/deliverer placed the glass on the table top and gave the couple a sly grin.

"Well it seems Heiwajima and Iza-pon are together. That's what my dear Yume-chan_ witnessed_."

"EHHHH?"

The dullahan and her lover's jaw-dropped. Thinking whether to be happy for their friends or to be concerned about what lies ahead for them _and_ the city. Masaru sipped his drink, smirking as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain short rosette was in school. Izuru stared at her worksheet with a grim determination, answers were already filled in, and they were sure to get top marks. But, she added an ending paragraph, rather unnessecarily, just so she could avoid the gaze of the navy haired teacher.

"Yume, you're writing on the table." Masaki commented blandly, rolling her eyes at the pink haired girl, who was scribbling furiously on the desk, blatantly ignoring the teacher, who was staring at her, along with the rest of the class.

"Mr. Niou is cute right? Masaki-sama." the rosette whispered, making sure the navi-haired teacher was not looking.

"Yea, yea...just finish you're pa- Nevermind..."

The distressed girl turned to face her own almost blank test paper, scratching her head as she looked at the questions while her friend continued to get away from the teacher's gaze.

The school bell rang. It was the last lesson of the day. Everyone groaned as their papers were being collected. Masaki's head rested on the table, a clear sign that the test did not go well for her.

"Dismissed. Enjoy your weekend everyone." the navy-haired teacher announced.

The rosette walked happily next to Masaki who stared blankly into space. Listening to whatever her friend was saying. She had good listening skills but a terrible way to show it. Suddenly her grey eyes narrowed as she saw a familiar figure near the gate.

"Isn't that Orihara-kun? muttured the red-headed girl, gazing in the direction of the informant.

"Oh, so it is!" the rosette quickly ran over to the brunette and cuddled him, Masaki catiously following behind.

"Ah Yume-chan, just the girl I wanted to see." greeted Izaya, ruffling the pink hair that clung onto his waist.

"Good afternoon to you too, Aoki-san."

"Same to you, Orihara-san. I heard my brother is in town." said the red-head, friendliness lacking in her tone as she forced a smile.

"He is, that's why I need Yume-chan here for some private matter."

"Me?" the rosette looked up at the taller boy in surprise, releasing him from her grasp.

"Fine, but whatever it is leave me out of it. I don't want to get involved in your _inhumane _interests."

And with that, the red-head walked off. Leaving a her surprised friend and an invisible existence in her life behind.

"Really, is that how scared she is of me." the brunette chuckled watching her withdraw from his field of vision.

"So what do you need Izaya?" asked the rosette, looking up at the other with sparkling eyes.

"Well, will you agree to provide me some information about what Masaru-kun will be doing in Ikebukuro?" the brunette gave the diminutive girl a smirk. As if knowing that the girl would agree to his request. The rosette grinned.

"What do I get in return?"

* * *

あとがき(Afterword):

Ahh~ this chapter took me longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed it! I almost died trying to write the lemon. Seriously don't kill me if that scene sucked. I am trying very hard already for a 14 year old.

Review if you want the next chapter fast and better :D And if you are going to point out some faults, please tell me how to improve.

And not just write, "This chapter isn't your best."


	6. 5th Game

Haii minna~ 5th Game is here. Sorry for late update, I've been busy this past week.

Remember reviews make a happy author :D I'm currently doing weekly updates. So the next chapter should be on Saturday/Sunday.

Durarara! is not mine. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

Ikebukuro was bright. The north-wind blowing off the irritable sweat that flowed down from a blond man's neck. Said man gently breathed out a puff of smoke as he waited for his boss to come back with their lunch. A can of fresh cooled milk and cup ramen. As usual.

"Good work."

"Ah, thanks."

Shizuo took the warm cup from Tom's hand and gently blew over it to cool it down. Tom sat beside his bodyguard, looking at the blond with mild curiousity. Dignified, calm and blank. Those were the words to describe the peaceful island serene man before him. They were looking for a place to have some quick brunch before setting out for the first debt-collecting location for the day when-

"SHI-ZU-OO-SAN!~~"

A high-pitched voice called out, the girl quickly jumped onto Shizuo's back. Cup ramen almost spilling its contents at the sudden jerk. The blond's expression then turned into that of an ambiguous smile as he grabbed the cloth that hung on the girl's back like anyone would a kitten.

"What the hell are you doing Mairu?"

"Eheh, we wanted to see Shizuo-san!"

"You just want Kasuka don't you? Anyways I have no say on what his schedule is."

Just the thought of his brother and that night made him develop a headache. He has not been able to contact his little brother since _that_ time and so the blond just dismissed it as that he's been to busy with his fan sessions and movie premiers.

"Really... I thought you would lose it there..." Tom said, relief in his tone.

"Oh this... Its alright. They're straightforward unlike Izaya."

Shizuo preferred the type who would get to the point than rather someone who gets entertainment from trapping average people into a mind-twisting maze of words. Orihara Izaya was definitely on the top of that list.

"Well I gotta get going now. Kururi is waiting for me with some ice-cream. Bye-bye!"

With that, the spectacled girl waved cheerfully and ran into the direction of a nearby ice-cream truck and a big-boobed girl in a P.E uniform holding two ice-cream cones in her hands. One was chocolate, the other was vanilla. The blond could hardly imagine what flavour of ice-cream their older brother would get. Strawberry? Shizuo laughed at the thought. Leaving a very wary Tom staring at him with curiosity.

* * *

"Are you not going out for the day?"

"Maybe I would, if it wasn't for some tedious Reiji Guards."

The brunette lay back on his armchair in a slacky manner as he replied his assistant without looking at her. His mind was in the process of complicated thinking. The Reiji Group was not one to get involved in trivial affairs or_ rewards_ for that matter, it was weird how they were hanging around the town these days. Especially when they did nothing but observe. Izaya was thinking, so much that he almost developed a headache which was almost a first in his life. He had finally realised it was easy to think of several plots at the same time. But not easy when thinking of a plot and _one_ person.

"Ne Namie. Did you ever have a stead?"

The black-haired assistant paused to turn and look at her boss with a hint if interest in her eyes.

"My, that's a weird question to ask coming from you. I'm sorry but Seiji is the only one for me. I'm happy just to look at him."

Namie's facial expression turned red as she thought about her younger brother, she quickly returned to her work after short awkward seconds. She then turned to the indifferent brunette before her to ask,

"I don't think you had a stead before have you?"

"I told you haven't I? I love all the humans on the Earth."

Namie was stunned, this was the first time she had not heard her boss say, "Except Shizu-chan". Nevertheless she never really was keen on information about Izaya's love life. The melancholic woman returned to her work and the brunette stared up at his ceiling, a smirk growing slowly on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ikebukuro Park, Tom and Shizuo were finishing up their lunch when they were suddenly greeted by a small moving figure.

"Hey Shizuo, its seems that girl there is gesturing you over."

"Ah?"

There was a short girl prancing around on the same spot. As if dancing to attract the attention of the blond as she kept her eyes on her target. Her ruffled pink hair blocked her left then right eye as she swayed around playfully and mischievously. Her short skirt moving along with every movement.

"I'll be back."

The blond placed his empty cup of ramen on the bench and followed after the strange girl. The girl seemed fairly innocent with her big round eyes, small body and tender grin. But something, just something was not right. And Shizuo knew he had a bad premonition about this. In a split second the rosette jumped onto the lamp post causing Shizuo to bring his attention to her sudden placing.

"You, what do you want?"

"Hehehe, nothing much. Just for you to be quiet."

"Wha-?"

The next moment, the girl leaped down for the lamp post and brought her stun gun to the blond's abdomen causing said man to drop to the ground. His vision quickly became faded as he softly swore before finally blacking out.

The rosette grinned. Shizuo was attacked with a stun gun.

* * *

Afterword:

Sorry for late chapter update. I'll try to update by next Saturday!

What will happen to Shizu-chan? And what is this new gang called the Reiji Group?

I'lll have to figure that one myself first though but in the meantime please review! Reviews makes a faster writer.


End file.
